Perfection
by tivaisseasonten
Summary: Paige has taken a leap of faith that will forever change her and Mike's life, a look into the future of our favorite couple. PURE FLUFF


Kinda AUish-None of the fight happened, (a wishful and different twist to the end of the season perhaps) PURE FLUFF

They'd been "dating" for three months when he had gotten shot. No one knew, although their housemates had their suspicions, and when the phone call had come in about the gunshot no one had quite understood Paige's frantic nature as she sped to the hospital. He was in a coma for almost two weeks, and every single day Paige was standing-or sitting- by his bedside, staring at him and begging him to open his eyes for her. She hadn't left his side at night either, she had fallen asleep in the hard plastic chair by him every night when he was unresponsive, and when she awoke on the 15th day she noticed a nagging pain in her side, and hoped that she wouldn't have to sleep in the chair much longer. She couldn't bring herself to think about what could happen if he didn't open his eyes, where that would leave her, she had no idea how she would ever move on from the blue-eyed federal agent if he didn't survive the ordeal.

The buzzing and beeping of the various machines hooked up to him startled her from her thoughts, and all of a sudden doctors had flooded the hospital room,trying to remove the tube so he could breath as he awoke. She was crying. She still hadn't been prepared to see him weak and tired after he awoke. She watched him struggle to breath as the doctors encouraged him to cough. He did cough one single word escaped his raw throat, he had choked out her name, and she had come running to him, wrapping him in her arms and kissing him like she'd been dreaming she would for the past two weeks.

Two months later, after he'd fully recovered, he brought her out onto the beach one night. Something felt off to Paige, like he was hiding a secret from her, and it worried her immensely. But as they'd strolled down the white sand beach and listened to the soft crash of the waves onto the shore she had let go of her skepticism. When the pair finally arrived to where Mike had been leading them she caught her breath. There on the pier was a picnic blanket and a basket with champagne and food, and another suspicious box, one that Paige tried to ignore. He had led her to the pier, and hid the small velvet box away, which calmed her fears, and had started to kiss her.

She had pulled at the buttons of his shirt, and began to trail kisses down his toned torso when he stopped her. He had leaned down and whispered in her ear and she had pulled away, looking at him with wonder as he hushed her and pulled the box from his pocket and proposed to her on the pier. She'd swallowed her fears, imagining him in the hospital bed and remembering the deep pain it had caused her. _Take a chance_ , he had whispered into her ear, _marry me._ And she had softly kissed him and allowed him to put the ring on her finger, feeling the cool silver against her skin solidified her heart and she had started to tear up -which of course she would deny later- and he had kissed her hard before helping her out of her white sundress.

He'd called his parents to tell them about the engagement a few days later, and he had been squealed at through the phone as his family oohed and awed over his whirlwind relationship with his colleague. She'd told her dad, and he had embraced her tightly and told her he wished her mother was around to walk her down the aisle.

They told their friends, and they'd been met with mixed emotions,_ What are you thinking_, Briggs had exclaimed, but they were also wrapped in tight bear hugs and toasted to multiple times that night. That's when Mike had gotten the call. He was required to return to DC in three months, he had no option in the matter, and he was expected to return to his desk job as soon as he returned. He later found out it was because he had multiple hits out on him in California, but in the moment he had been furious. Paige however had walked into her bosses office the next afternoon and requested a transfer to the DC office, not willing to leave her fiancé behind. Her switch had been granted and she was excited to tell him on his birthday the following night. He had of course asked her if she was sure, and when she had assured him that she was he had giddily twirled her around. They were starting their life together.

Paige sat in dumbfounded silence, surrounded by packages and boxes all packed for their move, but she was staring at the small plastic stick in her hand. The one that had thrown their future plans into a whirlwind in her mind. She had thrown the stick haphazardly into one of the boxes, and rushed to the nearest doctor to confirm what she had just been told by the at-home test. When the doctor nodded in confirmation and had congratulated her she had swallowed back tears, and tried to let go of the crushing fear she was feeling. She had driven home in silence, her blonde hair tied back and mirrored sunglasses blocking her eyes which we're red from crying.

Three months pregnant. The words were rolling in her mind, it was too late for options, not that she would've pursued them if she'd known earlier, but it was so definitive. She was going to have a baby in six months time, and Mike was going to be a father. She was scared out of her mind, getting engaged had been a big enough leap of faith for her, having a small human she was in charge of caring for was completely out of her realm of comfort. She jokingly entertained the thoughts of leaving her child for Mike to raise, chuckling at the fact that the foolish thought had even entered her mind. She had pulled into the driveway, looking up at the place that had been her home for the past few years, before opening her door and emerging into the crushing sunlight.

She wondered if Mike's apartment in DC had room for a baby, but she didn't want to get ahead of herself so she didn't think of it for long. Mike was standing in her room when she came in, his ghost-white face set on the cool piece of plastic she had tossed into the box,_ Is it true?_, he had asked, _Am I going to be a father?_, and she had started to cry and nod and he had pulled her in for an embrace, kissing her hair and holding her close to him. Their tears embrace had been interrupted by Charlie who offered to carry some boxes down to the car for them. Mike had hid the test in his pocket, and happily accepted her help in carrying, telling Paige to relax and let him and the rest of the house take care of the heavy lifting. Meanwhile, thoughts were racing through his mind, butt he main thought occupying his head was that he and his pregnant fiancé were about to embark on a long journey to the east coast, where his cozy apartment was waiting for them. It hit him then that he didn't have a room for a nursery, and he had quickly pulled out his phone and placed a call to his old friend Samantha, who happened to be a successful realtor in the Alexandria area.

_ It's a surprise_, he had told her when she asked why they were pulling up to a cluster of town-houses on the Potomac, about twenty minutes outside of DC. She had shrugged and snuggled into him, her hand resting on her stomach as she gazed out the window at the small children running around the grassy park overlooking the shining river. Dogs barked and parents chatted and she still couldn't believe that this was her life, that she was engaged to a man she loved, and that she was going to be a mother.

After her mothers death she had sworn she'd never have kids, she was incredibly worried that she would delve into the depression her mother had fallen into and that she would leave her children just like her mother had left her alone. He'd helped her out of the car, one hand covers her eyes when they pulled up to one of the town homes, _Welcome home Paige_, he had whispered as he handed her a bronze key and let her look up at the brick home they would be living in, a green wreath was on the door, and Paige had cursed hormones as she pushed back more tears at the wonderful site in front of her. He pulled her up the stairs to the doorway, and when she'd unlocked the door she had felt her heart skip a beat.

She was greeted by a warm living room, decorated with pictures of them and the team together, as well as some family pictures from both their childhoods. _How did you find these?_, she had mumbled as she ran her finger over a picture of her and her mother from when Paige was barely six and swinging on a tire swing in their front yard, a toothy smile and loving gaze directed towards her mother who was pushing her on the swing. He'd smiled in response and she'd kissed him in the middle of the room, among the wonderful furniture and the loving pictures. She stepped into the kitchen, smiling at the continuance of photos, and at the California license plate hanging above the chestnut kitchen table.

He'd shown her the bedroom for them, the guest room and extra tv room in the basement, the extra bedroom upstairs, and finally the soft yellow nursery down the hall from their luxurious master bedroom, she had stared at the perfect nursery, the assortment of stuffed animals, the white crib, the rocking chair in the corner and the pile of soft books for bedtime stories. _Thank you_, she had whispered as he had kissed her in the doorway, so glad she had ended up with him like he had always wished she would.

Thanksgiving came quite quickly for the couple, and Mike saw it as a perfect time to tell his parents about Paige's pregnancy, Paige had been worried at first but she had eventually warmed to the idea. She had told her father over the phone that he was going to be a grandfather and he had been the happiest she had heard him since her mothers death 20 years ago, he had insisted that he come visit soon and she had happily told him that he was welcome whenever.

Before thanksgiving however was her 5 month check-up, where the doctor had let it slip that the couple was expecting a boy, and both of the expectant parents had been thrilled. Mike and Paige went right to the baby boutique and bought gender definitive clothing for the first time. Mike had found it though, he pulled out a navy onesie that had "My mom's a federal agent" inked on the front and Paige had laughing brought it to the register. The happy couple had walked back to their home and fallen onto the couch, unable to wait to make it up the stairs to enjoy each other's presence. Thanksgiving dinner was the next evening, Paige pulled on a navy dress, which is when she had gone silent and Mike had turned to look at her questioning her silence, _I look pregnant_, she had said in awe and he had laughed and nodded, _That's because you are_, he had kissed her on the neck, placing his hand on her bump and nipping at her ear as she looked on into the mirror, lost in deep thought.

They were nervous approaching his house, his parents were devout Catholics, and having a baby out of wed-lock was looked down upon, but the only reason they weren't married was because Paige had insisted she would not look pregnant in her wedding dress, and had asked for six months after the birth off their son to back into shape for their wedding. His mom had ushered them, and he knew she noticed Paige's weight gain because of her look at him, like she wanted an explanation. The whole family, his nineteen year old sister back from her first year at NYU, his 30 year old older brother with his wife Alexis and their 12 year old daughter Ashley, his grandparents and his parents were all seated when Mike had stood up and cleared his voice.

_ Paige and I are expecting a son in March_, he had said loudly, and instead of being met with glares as he had thought he would, he was met by hugs and hysteria, his family almost smothering him and his fiancé as they all celebrated and congratulated them. He felt Paige loosen up and he pulled her closer to him, enjoying her warmth next to him.

They hadn't told their friends. It's not that they didn't want to, it just didn't seem like the thing you'd tell them over the phone and the whole gang was coming up for Christmas holidays. Paige was almost six months pregnant by then, her large baby bump was not easily missed and the pair feared their friends would be angry at them for concealing the pregnancy until then, but they had little choice.

Mike had gone to pick them up at the airport, Paige was bustling around hanging Christmas decorations and trying to make their home look immaculate, _It's my first Christmas owning a home Mike and it has to be perfect_, she had told him when he had questioned her sudden interest in design during the holiday season. Christmas stockings had been hung on the fireplace, a towering fir tree was decorated with white, red and blue bulbs, present wrapped under the tree and mistletoe hanging over almost every door frame. The whole park outside their big bay window was blanketed in snow, the first snow she'd seen, and carolers sang Christmas songs into the evening, it was like a holiday out of a movie and she loved it.

The group of warm-weathered friends came busting into their front door, kicking off snowy boots and tossing their coats into wet piles in the corner as the came into the home. Paige was pulling cookies out of the oven when her old colleagues arrived, and she'd turned to face them with a plate of snicker doodles as they all sat down at the kitchen table. She noticed the surprise register on their faces when they saw she was pregnant, and Charlie was the first to speak up. She asked if it was a boy or a girl, and when Paige had responded with a boy she had been high-fived and fist bumped by her old friends, Charlie pulled her into a hug, and Mike watched from the corner, smiling at his beautiful fiancé and his old friends.

Mike had to work during the holidays, and it was all because of Jess. Who was still extremely angry that he had gotten engaged to Paige- she of course had no idea about the pregnancy- and was forcing him to work overtime. It was however, a snowy afternoon when Paige had come into the FBI office to surprise Mike with lunch, when she had ran right into the uptight woman who had been keeping her fiancé so busy the past few months. Jess had brushed herself off before looking up at whom she had run into. When she saw it was Mike's fiancé, who was obviously very pregnant she had mumbled an apology and had locked herself in her office and cried for an hour. She was watching Mike get everything he had ever wanted, he was successful at work, he had a beautiful fiancé, a comfy home and now she had discovered he also had a kid on the way. Nothing could have ended more perfectly for him. Here she was still lonely and deadlocked in her job.

She heard Paige leave and then emerged from her office, to be greeted by a smiling Mike who still had lipstick smudged on his lips and a turkey sandwich in his hand. _Congratulations , _Jess had muttered and Mike had grinned, _Yeah we're excited_, he had answered then he had continued down the hall.


End file.
